


You and Me in the Moonlight

by lildemonlili



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, NightSwimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 06:37:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15701853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lildemonlili/pseuds/lildemonlili
Summary: On the last night in Okinawa, Mina is pained by restlessness and a longing for the sea. And then it’s good that there’s someone around who’s very easy to get to go along with her.DTNA era





	You and Me in the Moonlight

**Author's Note:**

> Soft fluff because why not? 
> 
> Also listen to Nightswimming by R.E.M please.

Unrest spread in Mina’s body, searing through her veins like sparks, making her back ache and her stomach turn. Tomorrow would be the last day of filming, and even if they had just gotten back after filming the night scenes, Mina didn’t feel tired at all. Just restless. With a sigh she shifted and tried to get her spine to crack, the muscles tense along it. Turned her head in circles and dragged it to one side by the hand, then to the other side, stretching. Logically, she should just go to bed. But as she got up from the edge of the bed where she had been sitting, to go clean her face, the lock to the room clicked and Nayeon walked in.

“Mina? I thought you would’ve been asleep by now.” Nayeon looked at the younger girl with a frown.

“I should.” Mina sighed, settling back on the edge of the bed.

“But you’re not.” Nayeon sat down on the bed besides her.

“I feel weird.” Mina admitted, studying her hands in her lap. Turned them and looked at the palm. Clenched them into fists and stretched them again.

“Ill weird or  _ we’re going home soon _ weird?” Nayeon asked, leaning back on the bed, laying down on it, feet dangling off the edge.

Mina lay down besides the older girl, looking at her. “The last I think. I don’t know, we’ve just been working non stop since dawn, and I just want to do… something. I want a memory that isn’t work.”

“It’s two in the morning, what are you expecting we do?” Nayeon asked, hands on her stomach, head turned sideways towards Mina.

“I don’t know… do you know I was silly enough to pack my own bathing suit just in case I got the chance?”

“That’s not silly.” Nayeon frowned.

“We knew it would be a tight fit just to film.” Mina shrugged.

“We’ll come back here some day. Or to Hawaii.” Nayeon grinned at her.

“I don’t want  _ some day _ . I want right now. I want to go swimming.” Mina looked up at the ceiling fan, turning lazily, hypnotizing.

“What, now?” Nayeon chuckled. 

“Why not? We could go nightswimming!” Mina sat back up, looking around at the older.

“Okay hold on.” Nayeon sat up too. “First of all I can’t swim. Second of all, there is no  _ we _ , I’m not coming with. And third, you can’t just leave the hotel.“

“Please. I just want to go swimming with you. Unnie please.”

Mina knew immediately that she had won. The way Nayeon’s eyes softened and then narrowed, scowling at Mina using the  _ unnie _ move on her.

“You’re really out to get both of us in trouble, aren’t you?”

“No I’m out to get us both an amazing experience.” Mina got up, digging into her suitcase for the bathing suit.

“But I can’t swim.” Nayeon said from the bed. “And I didn’t bring a bathing suit.”

Mina looked around at her, the black bathing suit in her hand. “Just bathe in your underwear, it’s almost the same.”

Nayeon’s cheeks tinged visibly and she must’ve noticed it herself, because she got up, walking to the window of their hotel room, staring out of it with crossed arms.

“We’ll both just bathe in underwear. We’ll go out for snacks, the seven eleven is right around the corner so no manager is needed. And we’ll just go down to the beach instead. I doubt nobody is gonna notice us being gone anyway.” Mina walked across the room, the bathing suit discarded in the suit case. “Unnie.”

“I still can’t swim.” Nayeon said, looking over her shoulder at Mina.

“I’ll teach you.” Mina said softly, gently letting her fingers skate across Nayeon’s palm. Instinctively, the older girl grabbed her hand, holding it tight. Nodded.

 

It didn’t take much sneaking to get out of the hotel. A mask and a cap for both, and the hotel manager barely noticed them. And even though they had planned a lie that would give them at least twenty minutes, it wasn’t necssary. Not a single member, manager or staff was in sight.

 

“That was way too easy.” Nayeon muttered suspiciously, Mina’s hand still tight in hers as they walked across the road towards the beach.

“That’s because it was meant to be.” Mina looked at her with a gummy grin.

“Or they’re trying to lure us into a false sense of security.” Nayeon raised an eyebrow at the younger. Mina chuckled and shook her head, dragging her unnie along. If was only a three minute walk from the hotel to the secluded part of the beach where they had been filming. It looked so different without all the people and the cameras and lights. Only a few chairs and a pavilion

revealed that they would soon be back to film for a final day. But right now the moon lit up the sky and Nayeon’s figure, and the waves calmly hugged the shore, filling Mina’s ears with the sound of her childhood days at the beach with her family. Remembered momentarily that she had insisted on wearing her brother’s old digimon arm floats instead of the ones her mom had offered to buy.

”How does two am have the perfect temperature?” Nayeon asked quietly, taking a deep breath of the warm summer nights air.

“I have no clue.” Mina looked at her with a smile, their hands still clasped between them. It was one of the best things Mina could think of, getting to hold her hand like this.

“So we’re really doing this?” Nayeon asked.

Mina just grinned and let go of Nayeon’s hand. Grabbed the hem of her own shirt and pulled it over her head. “Yup.”

It was thrilling, seeing the effect she had on Nayeon. Seeing how she turned her head to the sea, obviously trying not to smile too wide. Mina shook her head at the older girl’s shyness and took off her shorts as well, leaving her only in underwear.

“Come on, it’s time for penguin school.” Mina nudged her unnie.

“Penguin school…” Nayeon chuckled under her breath. Pulled the straps of her dress down and stepped out of it. Then she put the dress on top of Mina’s clothes and shifted her weight, scratching across her palm.

Mina took her hand again and tried her best not to check the out the older girl. At least not too blatantly. Didn’t manage it very well, but didn’t care too much by now. Nayeon’s body was a sight to be admired, and the older girl sure didn’t get any less beautiful in the moonlight.

“So that’s the reason you wanted to go nightswimming?” Nayeon chuckled.

Mina almost gave in to the blush that settled in her cheeks but instead just gripped Nayeon’s hand tighter, dragging her to the edge of the sea. “One of the reasons, perhaps.”

It was always an exciting game, trying to one up Nayeon’s flirting. Even if Mina wasn’t really sure if she meant it or was just having fun. It was never easy to decipher the older girl, especially when she was in a playful mood. But it was one of the things that made her so intriguing to Mina. Made her come back for more.

 

The water hit their bare feet as a wave washed over them, foaming and rushing yet somehow so natural that a state of complete tranquil settled in the hearts of the two girls. Dragged them out as it retreated, feet, then ankles covered in water. With unhurried steps they walked into the water until they were waist deep, breathless chuckles between them every time a wave hit a dry patch of skin.

It was Mina who stopped first, her free hand sliding over the surface of the water as if it was a soft bedsheet.

“You ready to learn how to swim, unnie?” Mina asked.

“I… I guess.”

“It’s okay unnie. I’ve got you.” Mina promised, crouching in the water until only her head and nec were above water, her hand still in Nayeon’s. The older girl looksd sceptical but did as Mina and crouched, her breath catching as her chest sank into the water.

“It’s kind of scary… being out here in the middle of the night.” Nayeon admitted, her free arm moving in half-circles around her body to steady herself against the waves.

“It’s the same water we stood in this evening.”

“Still scary.” Nayeon pressed her lips together.

“Come on, I’ll teach you how to swim, then maybe it won’t be as scary.” Mina promised.

With a small nod, Nayeon let go of Mina’s hands and watched as the younger showed how to do a breast-stroke. With their feet in the sand, keeping them in place, they practiced, Mina leading at first and then guiding Nayeon’s movements when she had got the general idea. 

“If you make sure your hands close together gently, just the tips of your fingers at first and then the palm, it’ll be much more effective.” Mina explained, showing Nayeon the hand movement. Nayeon did it afterwards above water and Mina nodded approvingly.

“Okay you have the arms down, just let me show you the legs then.” Mina said, stopping Nayeon by taking one of her hands.

“Wait I know this one, it’s just kicking, right?”

“No that’s for crawl. For breast-stroke you have to do like a frog jump thing. It’s easier if I show you.” Mina pursed her lips. “Uh, stand up and hold my hands. And look at my legs”

Nayeon did as instructed, pushing against Mina, holding her torso above water while she showed the movement.

“That looks so weird.” Nayeon mumbled. The younger girl chuckled breathlessly and stopped kicking.

“Trust me it’s effective.” Mina got up, standing opposite Nayeon in the moonlight. “Now you try.”

Nayeon didn’t seem to hear.

“Unnie. Save the staring until  _ after _ I’ve made sure you don’t drown.” Mina laughed, causing Nayeon to mumble something under her breath and crouch back down, water coming up to around her shoulders. There was an unwilling pout on her full lips as she looked up at the younger girl. It wasn’t too often that Mina managed to get the upper hand this easily, but there was something about the stars and the waves and the way Nayeon looked at her, that made it hard not to flirt. But it wasn’t about flirting now.

 

“Take my hands.” Mina said, holding out her open palms. For a moment Nayeon hesitated but then grabbed Mina’s hands, the younger girl holding her up and pushing her backwards at the same time.

“Now do those frog kicks.” Mina instructed.

“Like this?” Nayeon asked, already out of breath from the strain, only held steady by Mina’s hands as she tried to kick.

“Wider.” Mina said, keeping an eye on the legs.

Nayeon nodded and huffed.

“Yes, like that.” Mina nodded. “Keep going until you’re used to it.”

“But how do I combine them?”

“I’ll show you afterwards, just keep going.”

Almost as if trying to justify her initial complaints, Nayeon turned out to me a much slower learner than both Momo and Jeongyeon had been, and Mina let her kick for quite a while before telling her to stop and let go of her hands, crouching back in the water.

“Now when you swim breast-stroke you have to do arms first and then legs. Like this.”

Making sure that Nayeon was paying attention, Mina turned towards the open sea and started swimming outwards to deeper water. Not far but a good fifteen feet. Then turned and swam back.

“Like that.” Mina grinned.

Nayeon nodded. Didn’t seem to have a clue. Just stared at Mina.

“Want me to show it again?”

“What?” Nayeon’s eyes regained focus.

“You’re acting weird tonight, unnie. What’s up with you?” Mina moved closer.

“Nothing. Nothing...”

“Okay well then try.” Mina insisted.

Distractedly, Nayeon nodded and tried. Didn’t manage very well at all.

“No, you have to delay the kick.” Mina caught the older girl under the arms, keeping her from getting her head under water. “Look, I’ll hold your waist and you practice.”

Just as Mina let go under Nayeon’s arms and held onto her waist instead, the older girl’s head snapped up and her eyes found Mina’s, wide with surprise.

“What?” Mina laughed.

“Nothing.” Nayeon said again, and started doing the breast-strokes and the kicks. Mina had to correct her several times but by repeatedly saying  _ arms, legs _ , she managed to get the older girl to get the rhythm.

“Okay, now try without me holding on.” Mina said, letting go. But Nayeon didn’t swim. Just crouched down, feet on the sandy bottom and eyes up at Mina. Reached up and let her hands slide through the spaces of the younger girl’s hand.

“Wh-”

“Mina-ya.” Nayeon’s voice was soft and the tug on Mina’s hand gentle.

As if drawn by an invisible force, Mina crouched in front of the older girl, heart in her throat, trying to read the dark eyes that stared at her so intensely. Knew somewhere in the back of her head what was about to happen, but still got caught off guard when Nayeon leaned in and pressed her lips chastely to the younger girl’s. Without considering for a second what this might mean, Mina closed her eyes and cupped Nayeon’s cheek, returning the kiss gently. It was no more than that. Just lips moving calmly, the sound of the waves and their beating hearts in their ears. And then it was over. Nayeon had pulled back and Mina let go of her cheek, but their fingers were still tangled underwater.

“Oh…” was all Mina could say, a smile spreading on her lips.

“Yeah.” Nayeon grinned shyly. “Do you still want to swim?”

Mina nodded. Let go of Nayeon’s hand. Took a few slow strokes and sensed Nayeon behind her. And together they swam into deeper waters, even out where they couldn’t reach the bottom. But it didn’t matter. As long as they were together, surely nothing could stop them.

 

Nayeon’s arms clung around Mina’s neck and her thighs wrapped around her waist, the younger carrying the older safe to shore half an hour later. With a soft thump Nayeon’s feet hit the dry sand but her arms were still around Mina. Pressed her lips to Mina’s shoulder and smiled into the soft skin.

“We forgot about towels.” She whispered.

“And the clock.” Mina added with a giggle.

And true enough, almost an hour had passed since they ventured into the water, but they didn’t care much. Something had bloomed between them that took up their entire conscience, and neither could bother with the consequenses. At least until they stood, dripping on tothe carpet in front of their hotel room, giggling like school girls trying to get the card to work, and someone cleared their throat behind them. Hearts in their throats, the two girls turned around to face the intruder in their little bubble. But the blonde girl didn’t demand an explanation. Just studied them from head to toe, eyebrow raising at the sight of their clasped hands. Shrugged and turned around, waving at them as she was about to turn the corner, speaking just loud enough for her two members to hear it.

 

“It was about time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave a comment or follow me on twitter @lildemonlili


End file.
